


intertwined.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: I want them to fuck but also be married forever, M/M, Otp for life, this started out smutty then ended up sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: My path always led me back to you. We’re forever intertwined.





	intertwined.

“Tell me you love me - say it again.”

 

Riou is hopeless in obeying to such a command, a gasp etching from his bared throat with how Jowy ruts up against him from behind. Their bodies move in perfect tandem, hot breaths trailing down his neck with another harsh bite.

 

“Gods - _I love you_.”

 

It’s a cry, forming into a plea. They already know each other so well, and there is no denying the same applies to intense moments of intimacy. Ever since that first kiss at the end of their respective journeys, there had been no possibility in stopping the passion that came to life between them.

 

Belts clatter to the floor to join the pile of a shirt and tunic. With his sash loosening afterward, Riou can feel how fingertips roam over his hip bones and cup his ass. It makes him shudder, biting his lip to hold back the whimper threatening to escape.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is you…”

 

Jowy mutters in a desperate sort of tone, one that strikes within Riou’s very soul.

 

The former hero turns and to meet the eyes of a fallen king.

 

Fingers tug away remnants of clothing, skin bare to harsh and intent touches. Every press and curve of delicate fingers in preparation make Riou gasp, body craving to be ceaselessly filled to the brim. Jowy knows Riou’s tells so he draws his best friend closer, gripping at his hips, and holding him in place against the wall as they become even more intertwined. Fingers slick with pre-cum and oil meld into Riou’s skin as they massage over his ass to expose himself fully. The tip of what he desire drags over his entrance, and he shamelessly begs in the way that he _knows_ will push Jowy into a ravenous state of mind.

 

Too many days and nights they had spent apart longing for one another. It’s in these moments that they can _feel_ the very depth of those feelings. A failed marriage of convenience and months upon months of being on opposing sides. The constant worry of if such affections had been misplaced or lost - they all became non-existent the second they were together.

 

Immense truths were revealed with how Jowy marked not only with his mouth but with his hands as well. Nails dragged over fair-skin to mark in return, Riou tightening his legs around a slim waist as the slick smacking sounds reverberated even louder than before. Jowy always feels to be so wonderfully unforgiving with how he rams his cock in deeper, making sure that every thrust draws another moan from Riou.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Jowy is delirious from the rush of pleasure, lips pressed over Riou’s jawline and finding his lips in those final moments.

 

It’s as they fall apart in one another’s arms, the warmth of cum smearing over Riou’s chest and stomach, that Jowy continues his thought with a breathy proclamation. “… _ **marry me**_.”

 

Brown eyes open wide, hesitance taking over at the uncertainty of if he’d heard correctly.

 

“…Riou…I only want you for the rest of my life…it’s always been you.”

 

No battle compared to how mere words were making his heart race now. Even with the suddenness of it all, there’s only one answer that immediately follows.

 

“…Yes.”

 

And there’s no holding back the tears that fall from such happiness, no stopping how Jowy smiles and steals Riou’s breath away all over again.

 

_My path always led me back to you. We’re forever intertwined._


End file.
